A New Beginning
by xxviolintensaixx
Summary: When May finds out that she is moving to La Rousse, she has no idea that her rival is living there, or that they will somehow be forced to travel together. There is a thin line between love and hate, and they are about to do a serious bit of hopping!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only the plot is mine.**

Ring! Ring! The alarm clock blared in May's ear, jerking her out of her peaceful sleep. She groaned and rolled over. Reaching a shaking hand out, she pressed the button on the clock. Slowly, she got up. Today was the dreaded day. It was the day the Petalburg gym would officially be the La Rousse gym. May heard her mother coming up the stairs and quickly unlocked her door. "Good morning dear," Caroline said.

May frowned. She looked at her grinning mom and then back to the stack of boxes in her room. "Mom, do we have to move?" May whined, knowing the answer already.

Caroline smiled knowingly. "May dear, you know how long we've wanted to go back to the place I grew up. It just seemed like the perfect time, with you and Max out and about all the time."  
May nodded sadly." Yes Mom, I understand. I'll come willingly, so you won't have to tie me up and shove me in the car," she added jokingly.

Caroline patted her daughter on the head. "That's my good girl," she said in an approving tone.

Caroline got up left the room to finish packing. May sat quietly on her bed until her mom's retreating footsteps could not be heard. May quickly locked the door and sighed. It was time to finish packing up too. She went to her closet and took out four boxes and a glass case. In each of the containers held her most valuable possessions: evidence of her success as a coordinator. May carefully opened each box and gazed at the twenty ribbons for awhile. Finally, she opened the glass case and lifted out the ribbon cup. It was a gleaming gold, adorned with blue ribbon, and in the center of the ribbon—a genuine diamond. She thought about her adventures as she polished the sparkling trophy with an old rag. After she left Ash, Brock and Max to go to Johto, she traveled around and won five ribbons, only losing once. When she got to the Grand Festival, she saw all her rivals there. In that very stadium, she triumphed over Harley once again and moved on. Soon, she beat all her competitors to make it to the final two against Solidad. May lost by a tiny bit, but she decided to work harder and left quickly to train.

May had decided to travel to Sinnoh next and enter contests. There, she discovered seals and became an expert in them in no time. May won all five of the contests she entered and went to the Grand Festival. She beat all the coordinators in her path, jumping from one round to another, until she finally came to face her biggest rival-Drew. With breathtaking attacks and excellent tactics, May brought Drew's points down quickly, only taking a few hits in the process. May decided to go home before heading to her next destination, a place called the Contesta region. At home, she found that her parents had decided to move to La Rousse. "I can't believe that was my coming home present," she said aloud.

May looked over at the vase on her windowsill. It had ten roses, each given from Drew. He had always said they were for her Beautifly, but after the way he hugged her in Sinnoh, she wondered if they were for something more. May sighed and got up. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and into her usual tank top and jeans. She swept her hair up and pinned it with a green ribbon, the ribbon she had won at a special contest for beating the current top coordinator in Hoenn, Louisa, while May was on her way home. She was May's best friend, and May treasured the glittering bow, for it was from her role model since a child. May hurried down stairs with her boxes and saw the moving vans had already arrived. She sighed. "It's time," she whispered.

May walked over to the van and put her boxes inside. She carefully laid a blanket on them, so the contents would not break. She walked to the front of her parents' car and opened the front door. She sighed for the 10th time that day and put her head of her lap. Emotions burned in her heart as she thought about all the good times she had had in Petalburg. A tear escaped her eye. She wiped it away with her leave and gently rocked herself to sleep.

"Rise and shine pumpkin!" Norman yelled.

May rubbed her eyes and glanced up. She gasped when she saw the view outside. There were countless majestic mansions lining the street. Beautiful marble statues completed the magnificent rock gardens surrounding the houses. Tiny streams of water trickled into sparkling pools, giving the scenery a glittery touch. She climbed out and observed her new home. "It's so fancy!" she breathed, staring at the pillars that held up the mansion.

May walked in and examined the colossal hall. She looked at the shimmering marble floor and the ornate Persians rugs. She looked in wonderment at the elaborate gold-framed paintings that lined walls. She gasped in awe at the fountain gently spitting out water. May explored the mansion, not leaving any crevice or corner unsearched. She gracefully skipped up the double staircase, feeling joyful for the first time since she came home. _Maybe this isn't so bad,_ May thought.

She ran up the carpeted steps and immediately knew which bedroom was hers. It was the second largest bedroom of the many sleeping quarters in the house. The walls were painted to look like the bottom of the ocean, with breathtaking coral plants and stunning water Pokemon swimming around. It looked so real that May felt like she was standing in the middle of the ocean. She lay down on the bed, enjoying the sea of blues and greens woven together to create silk coverlets. She plumped up the satin cushions and admired the bed. It was so different from the one in Petalburg. She could see on the headstand that her name was engraved in gold script. After another minute of enjoying her room, May decided to go explore La Rousse and get some training in. she grabbed her purple fanny pack and put 10 random pokeballs inside. She then took a special cerulean pokeball and attached it to a delicate gold chain. With that, she bounded down the stairs and through the glass door, waving a quick goodbye to her parents.

She wandered around the city marveling at the intricate details of every building. She thought of the painstaking work it must have taken to carve all the buildings and sighed. Now she needed to get as dedicated. She walked past some well-cared flower garden and sat on a bench for awhile, staring at the mahogany surface. Absentmindedly, she plucked a rose from nearby and put it in her hair, ignoring the dew on the scarlet petals. "I'm so bored…" she muttered.

Still sitting on the bench, she stared up at the sky and pondered for a while. An idea began forming in her head and she leaped up, eager for any reprieve from her boredom. "I know! I'll let my Pokemon enjoy some fresh air! Go Blaziken, Venusaur, Delcatty, Blastoise, and Milotic!" she called.

May slowly unhooked her last pokeball from the chain around her beck and threw it. "Go Dragonite!" she yelled.

Out came a healthy white Dragonite. May smiled and patted the smiling Pokemon. "Arr!" it cried.

For an hour, May worked on her coordinating moves for her next journey to the Contesta region. She watched in satisfaction as Dragonite made many hyper beam balls in a circle and pulverized them with a powerful iron tail. She gazed at the sparkles raining down upon her. As Dragonite landed, May nodded and hugged the Pokemon. "Good work!" she exclaimed.

May closed her eyes and breathed in fresh air, calming herself down before trying the next move. It was the hardest move she had ever come up with. "Milotic, use rain dance and then bubble to encase each of the raindrops inside. Then, use iron tail on the bubbles. Finally, use aqua tail to make a water tornado and jump through while spinning. Finish up with safeguard!" May concluded.

Milotic complete each move with much elegance. It landed quietly on the ground and stayed there, emitting a green glow and fanning its tail. May smiled, proud of her Milotic. She walked over and fed it May's Blue Surprise. While Milotic eagerly gobbled up the pokeblock, May gently massaged the Pokemon, using Dr. Abby's techniques. "Impressive for such an amateur coordinator," a familiar voice said.

May spun around. There, standing in front of her, was the green-haired boy she had thought so much about. A smug smile graced his face as he watched May train her Pokemon. A soft breeze ruffled his silky hair, sending a pleasant scent towards May. She looked up and time seemed to stop as green met blue. Shining sapphire orbs widened in surprise as they stared into the depths of the pair of clear emerald ones. At the exact second, unbeknownst to both, the same thoughts were crossing their minds.

_He's so cute in those jeans and that T-shirt…_

_She's so beautiful in that new outfit of hers…_

They stared dreamily into each other's eyes, mesmerized. May was the first to snap out of the trance. Her cheeks became a faint pink when she realized what she was staring at. She leaned against a nearby tree and turned her back to Drew. "So what brings you here?" she asked.

There was no answer. May glanced back and saw him still gawking at her. "Hello?" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers in his face. "Wake up sleepyhead!"

Drew smirked, lifting his hand up to do his trademark flick of his bangs. "Well, I live here, though I wouldn't put it past you to know that already. I bump into so often that sometimes; I think you're a stalker."

May flushed a brilliant red, her azure eyes spark glinting with fury. "I DO NOT STALK YOU ARROGANT PRETTY BOY! And even if I did, I wouldn't be as pathetic as you. If you spent any more time standing in front of the mirror in the morning, I'd think you're Harley pretending to be Drew! Oh wait, I forgot, you can't look in a mirror. Your head is so fat and ugly that it shatters once it sees you!"

She took a deep breath to calm down and continue her rant, but a deep chuckle caught her by surprise. "Wha-what?" she stammered, glancing to the side to see Drew doubled over in laughter.

"Ha-ha May, y-you're fu-funny," he managed to choke out through his laughter.

"WHAT?!"

"You just proved my point. If you know how much time I spend in front of my mirror in the morning, than you're an even more obsessed stalker than I thought."

May fumed, so angry that smoke was practically coming out of her ears. She was about to toss aside all the etiquette lessons her mother had drilled into her as a child and pummel him until he ran away like the little Momma's boy she knew he was. Just as she was advancing towards him in a way she hoped looked menacing, he held a finger up and quietly said, "Wait. I'll stop teasing you and tell you why I'm here in my hometown and not out competing."

May skidded to a stop in surprise. After taking a few moments to recover from his astonishingly civil words to her, the first since they had ran into each other in the garden, she cocked an eyebrow, indication that he was allowed to continue.

Drew closed his eyes and breathed deeply, before saying, "The truth, I came here to meet up with someone—someone who has meant a lot to me ever since I met her a couple years ago."

He opened his jade eyes, which immediately met her own cobalt ones. She could only stare back, shocked, as she felt a strange ripping sensation in her gut, which made her feel hollow and thoroughly confused. She had a funny feeling that the uncomfortable feeling she had just experienced was in fact, her heart breaking at Drew's words.


End file.
